


Hell In My Eyes, Death In My Veins

by EllieMurasaki



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-05-06
Updated: 2010-05-06
Packaged: 2017-10-09 08:14:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/84944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EllieMurasaki/pseuds/EllieMurasaki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What does it profit a man to<br/>Gain the whole world and lose his soul?<br/>But Sam's soul is burning in hell.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hell In My Eyes, Death In My Veins

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dreamlittleyo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamlittleyo/gifts).



> The poetic form is a [décima](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/D%C3%A9cima_%28Ecuadorian_poetic_form%29).
> 
> Title from Metallica's "Jump in the Fire" (now it is time for your fate and I won't hesitate).

Sam hears Dean screaming in his dreams  
When Dean's soul is burning in hell.  
He does not draw a breath until  
Dean breathes again, heart beating strong.

Once two souls have joined together,  
Separation will destroy them.  
The knife between Sam's vertebrae  
Hurts; Dean's heart shattering hurts worse.

Sam's heart does not beat; nor does Dean's.  
He does not draw a breath until  
Sam breathes again, heart beating strong.  
Dean has been dying since the day  
He was born. Now he knows the hour.  
Sam survived Stanford. He'll be fine.

"Keep fighting. Take care of my wheels."  
"I can't do this alone." "Yes, you  
"Can." "Yeah, well, I don't want to." But  
Now Sam is more alone than ever.

He hears Dean screaming in his dreams.  
Calling for Sam, who can't answer.  
He'll tear hell apart if he must,  
Starting with Ruby. She didn't help.  
He's demon-touched. Demonspawn. There  
Must be some way he can use that.

Like flipping switches, Ava said.  
What does it profit a man to  
Gain the whole world and lose his soul?  
But Sam's soul is burning in hell.

Telekinesis. Clairvoyance.  
Humans must obey him. Demons  
Cannot hide from him anymore.  
Demons begin coming to him.  
They like this world as is. If he  
Protects them, they'll serve him gladly.

One of Sam's loyal ones tracks down  
The crossroads demon who dealt with  
Bela Talbot. He has the Colt.  
Sam can still cross iron with ease.

Sam pulls his soul loose from his flesh  
And follows the sound of Dean's voice.  
So much power here; all his now.  
Alastair burns. Lucifer screams.  
Sam and Dean wake, alive and free.  
Hell and earth, theirs for the taking.


End file.
